Meeting at the Ski Resort
by lola199412
Summary: Alice is a vampire and goes on break to a ski resort and meets vampire Jasper. Better than it sounds! Reviews are welcome.
1. Unpacking

_**Hey I am Emily!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these charaters!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**I will keep adding on chapters as they come to me but I promise to have **_

_**two updates a week until i run out of ideas!**_

"This place is amazing!" I exclaimed. We just arrived at the ski resort where me and my best friends, and their boyfriends, would be spending our entire winter break. Rose and Bella, my bestfriends, walked up to the front desk and started to check in. I was to dumbstruck by the beauty of the hotel, it seemed more like a mansion/skyscraper to me. There was a beautiful mirror on the cream wall so I decided to check my hair.

My short, black hair was spiked out, not in a weird emo/goth way but in a fairy-ish way. My green eyes looked back at me. I noticed a really cute guy over my shoulder and turned away from the mirror to face him. Luckily he wasn't looking toward me.

He had blonde-brown hair that wasn't short but it wasn't long either. It was messy, like he had just got out of bed, but i'm pretty sure thats how he wanted it. Quickly I smoothed out the wrinkles in my light blue winter coat and walked to join my friends.

"We are all checked in and ready to go!" Rose said. She was even more excited to be here than I was because she got to see her boyfriend of 2 years, Emmett, tomarrow. Emmett and Edward, they are brothers, go to the same college and couldn't make it up to the resort until tomaroow. Rose and Bella hadn't seen them in person, they always used webcams, in 3 months.

"O.K.," Bella replied."where is someone to carry our bags, cuz I know we cannot carry them all up without making like 12 trips!" All three of us come from extremely wealthy familys, considering we live forever.

We are all three vampires, as are our "adopted" family's. We really weren't adopted, but we form a coven with our family's. There are only 3 large covens in the world currently and a few small groups. Unlike the vampires you read about in books, we dont suck blood or even need or want it. We look just like normal people, well we are all pretty. We dont glitter, die in sunlight, have fangs, or any of that stuff, the only weird thing is our eyes. If we are full and dont want anything to eat our eyes are regular colors; green, blue, brown, ect. But if we are hungry, for food not blood, our eyes are golden, which as you can imagine is weird. Oh, and, we are all over 400 but we look around 23.

The world does know about vampires and it knows about us. We are an extremely photographed coven considering all three of our parents have been movie stars for around 250 years. Bella, Rose and I all decided to go back to college, even though we know enough, just to meet new people and to have something to do.

"Hold on, I will go and find someone to get our stuff, because I sooo agree with you Bella, there is no way we can carry all that." I said and motioned to our pile of stuff. I had 2 suitcases, a carry-on bag for on the plane and a large make-up bag. Bella and Rose had the same.

.................................................................................................................

When we opened the door to the suit that we were going to be staying in our jaws dropped. The main room was huge and had a huge couch, plasma screen t.v., full kitchen, and a large window with a great were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, in one of the bathrooms there was a hot-tub. Out on the deck, which was off the main room, there was another hot-tub and some patio furniture.


	2. Hundred years?

The three of us each ran to a separate room, lucky they were decorated the same or there might have been fighting , and starting our unpacking.

I was the first one to be done with my unpacking so I walked into Bella's room and caught her finishing her unpacking.

"Hey, whats up?" she asked while she refolded and put away her last shirt.

"I dont know, well, you wanna go to the lobby?" I asked, the real reason that I wanted to go was to see if I could find the guy I had seen earlier.

"Ya, I am totally in," Bella said back. "Are we going to check the info place, see whats all going on this weekend?"

"Ummmm, ya sure," I said, thats not really what I wanted but it worked as a cover. "Is Rose comming"

"Haha, yeah right! She is on the phone with Emmett, so we might as well forget she exists for a couple hours!" she said laughing.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I immediatly started looking around for the guy I saw earlier. I guess I was lost in my searches because a hand flew in front of my face.

"Earth to Alice, where did you go?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, I guess I am just still really excited to be getting away on a vacation!," I said, my eyes still searching.

Thats when I saw him, he was standing in the corner of the room by the fireplace by himself. I really wanted to go talk to him but I couldn't talk myselft into it. He glanced over at me, probably because he felt my neverending gaze, and smiled. I tured bright red, I knew because I could feel it on my face.

"Umm, Bella, ya,umm, I....I am going over there, by the fireplace, go get the info without me, O.K." I managed to stutter out.

"Well, O.K. but are," Bella started, but I was already on my way over to talk to him. Bella shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the info desk.

"Umm........Hi," I said stupidly.

"Hey, my name is Jasper," he smiled.

"Umm....my name is Alice," I replied, could I be any stupider?

"Nice to meet you Alice. Have you ever been here before, I ask because when you came in you looked like you havent seen this place before."

"Nope, never been here. I live in L.A. and I have never been anywhere cold before, only to beachs for vacation." I said, of course I had been places cold but just not here. Being a vampire might freak him out, I didnt know if he would be O.K. with it so for now I will keep it to myself.

"Cool, it is really fun here, I have been here twelve times, I even own my own room here. Well, actually, the only reason I am always here is because my parents owned this place for a couple hundred years."

"Couple hundred years?" I asked dumbfounded. This was awsome! I am pretty sure that he is a vampire but I'm still not going to tell him about me until he says something himself.


End file.
